Cercanía
by Pink-MaskedDKA
Summary: Al madurar, Makubex no puede ser ciego ante la belleza frente a sus ojos. Sólo le queda apartar las fuertes dudas que lo aquejan. Ligerísimo MakubexSakura. Capítulo único.


Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece.

Notas al final.

-------

**Cercanía**

-------

"_La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco." (Platón)_

-------

**El **temor de perder cosas importantes nos priva de intentar muchas cosas. Pero surge también la duda de "qué hubiera pasado si yo…"; y Makubex oscilaba entre ambos lados. La duda se cernía sobre él cuando creía que había encontrado el valor suficiente para hablar. Era como si una fuerte mano lo agarrara con brusquedad, impidiéndole avanzar, impidiéndole formar las palabras que quería decir.

Todo había comenzado hacía más de cinco años. El día en que había conocido a Sakura Kakei.

'Sólo puedo decir, que el día en que la conocí… fui muy feliz.'

Desde ese momento, contó con una hermana mayor, que siempre estaba ahí para él. Dedicándole las más alentadoras palabras y la más bella de las sonrisas. Comenzó a sentir que le debía mucho, y se esforzó por convertirse en una mejor persona, para ella.

No obstante, el tiempo y el destino hicieron de lo suyo. Ahora no tenía catorce años. Era un hombre a toda ley: ya no podía ver a esa mujer de mirada avellana como una hermana, y mucho menos como una figura maternal. Porque después de todo, Makubex era un hombre. Y no podía ser ciego ante la belleza frente a sus ojos.

Cada vez que estaban cerca, se sentía… distinto a como se sentía con anterioridad. Cuando era un quinceañero la abrazaba muchas veces; eso ahora era un asunto más complicado.

'Esto es… algo que ninguna computadora podrá responderme.'

Ansiaba más que sólo abrazarla. Dándose cuenta de lo mucho que Sakura significaba para él. Tal vez por eso había decidido quedarse con la boca cerrada cuando percibió que el cariño que le tenía a la chica había cambiado, y el hecho de callar le hacía las cosas muy difíciles, llegando a un punto en que incluso su forma de ser se había visto influenciada. No podía soportarlo más.

_Ella es como una hermana mayor…_

- ¿Makubex? – la delicada voz de Sakura lo llamó, al percatarse que él había dejado de teclear en la computadora.

_Hay una gran diferencia de edades…_

Dejando el teclado a un lado, Makubex se puso de pie y clavó sus ojos aguamarina en los de Sakura. Ésta última abrió un poco la boca, sorprendida de no encontrar una razón a su inusual comportamiento.

'No puedo evitar _quererla_ así.'

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – también dejó de teclear, sorprendida al ver que el antiguo rey Volt contemplaba hacia al piso y caminaba hacia ella. Sakura se puso de pie. Makubex era más alto por al menos cinco centímetros. Recordar los momentos en que la abrazaba siendo un chiquillo la ponían un poco nostálgica.

- Sakura… - murmuró cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

_Es un error…_

Su fiel seguidora permanecía en silencio, percibiendo que él quería decirle algo realmente importante. Y en efecto, así era.

- No deseo pensar en el hubiera. – comenzó Makubex de pronto. – Y no estoy seguro si esto esté mal. Pero aunque sé que estoy entre el mundo real y el virtual, esto me hace sentir vivo – levantó la cabeza, con sus gemas azulinas desprendiendo un brillo inexplicable.

Sakura lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Disipando las fuertes dudas, el genio cibernético parpadeó con lentitud y tragó saliva. Callar le había hecho daño y sólo quedaba desahogarse.

- Yo… - se acercó más, y se agachó un poco. Las narices de ambos casi se tocaban.

_Entonces, ámala así._

Pero no dijo nada más y en cambio la abrazó de la manera más intensa. Inhalando su suave aroma a lavanda y tocando esa larga y alaciada cabellera parda.

De pronto, Sakura rompió a llorar en silencio, y Makubex lo notó al sentirla temblar en el abrazo.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Durante un tiempo creí que esto estaba mal… esto que sentía – se separó un poco de él, y se llevó una mano al corazón. – Vi cómo cambiabas… y yo… decidí callarme…

Ahora era el chico el que la observaba, pasmado.

Ninguno dijo palabra alguna. Para ellos dos, ese acercamiento valía más que mil palabras, que mil besos desaforados y mil cartas amorosas. Ellos eran así. Funcionaban así.

Makubex, con una expresión que parecía estar entre la dicha y la conmoción, acercó de nuevo a Sakura contra su pecho, sonriendo al sentir sus delgados brazos rodeándole la espalda.

**END**

----------

Notas finales:

Esto… no sé qué decir XD. Arghhh… ¡creo que se me salió lo MEGA cursi! XD Seguro que quienes no les gusten estos dos juntos me van a tirar piedras. (Pink busca tapas de basureros para cubrirse XDDDD) Pero ¡qué culpa! … ¬¬ qué querían, ellos son demasiado cercanos, y me _cuesta_, me cuesta _cantidades_ imaginarme a este par con otras personas. Por ahí me dijeron que la diferencia de edades (Sakura es nueve años mayor)… XD pero… créanme, he visto y leído cosas aún más inusuales.

Además puse a este chico crecido para que no encarcelen a Sakura por pederasta X'DDDDDDDD jajajajaja (sigue oculta tras las tapas de basureros). Y el fic "cuasi-drabble" es supremamente ligero, no inspira ni un mal pensamiento… ¬¬ espero XDDD. En fin, gracias a quienes leen n.n Apreciaría montones saber su opinión, buena, mala, sugerencias, etc., etc. ¡Chau!

----------


End file.
